


[podfic] Coming Home

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Hades waits every year for Persephone to come back, so that the underworld can finally be home again.





	[podfic] Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662870) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/yyqbml1d74ix09i/mythology%20Coming%20Home.mp3?dl=0) (2.06 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:04:28


End file.
